The Two Avatars
by confessionsofme
Summary: Aang has passed away and the Avatar cycle continues, but something strange has happened. The Avatar is not one person, but two. Korra and her twin sister Kai each possess the ability to bend two different elements. Together they form one Avatar. This story takes place over Book One and the two must face the Equalist Amon, the heartthrob bending brothers, and the gorgeous Asami.
1. A Turn in the Path

"Senna, it will be okay. The White Lotus will be able to help. I've already summoned them and they should be here in the morning," he replied to her. He closed the space between them and held his family tightly. "It will be okay, love."

"I hope you're right, Tonraq, for their sakes," she replied. She looked down at the children. Her little girls were sleeping peacefully, despite the turmoil that their parents were facing.

The next morning arrived and Senna was in a panic. The two children played happily in the igloo while their parents sat and awaited for the arrival of the White Lotus. Senna and Tonraq sat in torturous patience while they waited for the masters of skill to arrive in their modest home.

Finally, they heard a knocking on the side of their igloo. "Excuse me," a voice bellowed. "This is the order of the White Lotus."

"Please come in!" Senna exclaimed and immediately sat up from the cushion she had been sitting on with Tonraq.

"Ah, you must be Senna and Tonraq. I am Kohl, the leader of the White Lotus. We are here because your husband claims that your child is the Avatar. We have searched many water tribe children and we do not have time for false proclamations. Do you have any proof that your child is the Avatar?"

"Sir, you must have misunderstood. Our children are the Avatars," Senna responded nervously. Never before in the history of the world had there been two Avatars. Avatars were meant to be only one person.

"I told you we did not have time for jokes, especially one as that. I'm sorry Senna, but we will be leaving," the leader declared. The followers behind him began to turn around, but the leader stayed put to see if Senna had anything else to say.

"Please, sir, just take a look at my children and you will know," she pleaded. Tonraq was still sitting on the cushion. His face was in his palms.

The regal looking man looked back and forth from Senna's pleading eyes and Tonraq's distress. Something strange passed over the man and he could tell that the parents were genuine in their concerns. The man had never heard of dual Avatars, but their search for the Avatar had turned so sour that he had no choice but to listen to the woman. He looked at the little girls that sat on the floor of the igloo quitely. They played together in harmony. It seemed as if one girl's movements were an extension of the other's.

"Korra, Kai, could you please come here for a moment?" Senna called in her most cheerful voice. The two youngsters immediately ran towards her. When they were at her feet she bent over and spoke only to them. "Darlings, could you please show the kind man what you can do?"

"Me first!" Korra yelled. She was the more aggressive of the two children. She stood in front of the man with a proud smile on her face. She held her palm out in front of him and a small flame shot of of her hand. With her other hand she produced a large stream of moving water and doused the flame of the fire.

"My turn!" Kai cheered. She stood on a stone square and almost instantly she forced the square up so that he was standing a few feet above the heads of her parents. Then he produced a small ball of air and sat on top of it.

"Good job, Kai!" Korra yelled from below. With that her sister moved the air away and pushed the rock down to the ground. The two toddlers high fived each other and returned to the other corner of the room where they had been playing before.

Senna looked back at the White Lotus' leader. The other memebers of the White Lotus had returned into the igloo. They all stared at her with widely gaped mouths.

Then Kohl spoke, "Senna. I am so sorry for doubting you and claiming that you were trying to play tricks on us. You weren't. Together, your children can bend all four elements. I've never even heard of such a thing. Never before in the history of the Avatar cycle has this happened."

Tonraq moved from the cushion he had been seated on, obviously relieved that the White Lotus believed them. "What should we do?"

"I believe that the White Lotus will make permanent headquarters in the South Pole so that we can help to train your children as best that we can. We need to prepare them for every obstacle that life is going to throw at them. Being the Avatar isn't easy, but only possessing half of an Avatar's power, now that is really going to be a challenge."

Senna looked back at her children with sadness. She knew that they were strong, but she hoped that they were strong enough to face this challenge.


	2. Years Passed

Chapter Two- Years Passed

KAI

"Korra, what do you think they're going to be telling us?" I asked my sister. She was seated across the table from me chomping down ferociously on some noodles.

"I don't know, Kai," she answered. She looked up from her noodles just long enough for me to see the look of worry in her eyes. "They've been talking to Kohl and the others for a while though. I'm not really sure what's going on."

I looked down at the noodles in front of me and forced them down. I was getting too nervous to eat. "Korra?" I whispered.

"Yes, Kai?"

"Do you think everything would be better if only one of us had been the Avatar. I just... I don't know what's going to happen. What do you think the people outside of the South Pole think about the world having two Avatars?" I asked. Korra always knew how to make me feel better.

She sighed and looked up at me. She twirled her noodles and thought for a moment. "You know, Kai. Life would probably be easier if only one of us had been the Avatar. But, I know that I wouldn't want it to be that way. Do you know how much harder life would be? Our situation has brought us together, but if only one of us had been the Avatar we probably would have been torn apart. I know things will be crazy, but we've always been there for each other and we always will be. So don't worry, okay?"

I was about to repsond to her when our parents and Kohl walked into the igloo. "Come here, darlings," mother called from the doorway. There was a look on her face that I'd never seen before. It was a mixture of sadness and relief. Korra and I did what we were told and we went to her. She took us in her arms and held us tightly. Father wrapped his arms around us too. After a moment we broke apart.

"Now, children, we have some rather interesting news for you," father said. "Let's all sit at the table." He added. The five of us went to the table.

Korra and I sat on one side, our parents sat on the other, and Kohl sat at the head of the table. I looked at the White Lotus' leader eagerly while Korra sat beside me with her arms crossed against her chest.

Kohl cleared his throat before speaking. "Kai, how would you feel about having a proper airbending trainer?"

Something inside me soared. I'd never learned how to properly bend air because the only family of airbenders was very busy in Republic City. We'd met Tenzin and his family a few times, but the meetings were always brief. "I would love that, Kohl!" I looked at Korra, but she was looking to the ground. Would she be able to go too?

"Excellent!" Kohl smiled at me and turned to Korra, "Now Korra, how would you feel about going to Republic City to get in touch with your spiritual side?"

Korra looked up from the ground, she looked uneasy, but she always accepted a challenge. "Really? I could go to the City too?"

Kohl gazed at her with a puzzled look. I knew that Korra had always been his favorite. He never liked to see her unhappy. "Of course! There is no better place for you to try and get in touch with your past lives and learn about why this may have happened. You both need to learn a thing or two from Tenzin."

Our mother spoke next, "We've made all the arrangements. Tenzin and his family will be here in a few days to take you to the city. We're going to miss you girls so much. We expect you to write us as often as you can!"

The next few days were a blur as we prepared for our transition to city living.

KORRA

It seemed like ages before we were finally left the South Pole and headed for the City. Tenzin, a very pregnant Pema, and the children showed us all around the island. We saw the area where we would be continuing our Avatar training and we got to explore the grounds a little. The strangest thing of all was that Kai and I had separate rooms. We'd always shared the same room for as long as I could remember. At least Naga was still in my room. Kai had her polar bear dog, Kala, in her room.

I was relaxing in my room when Kai entered. "It's time for dinner Korra. Be prepared, though. It's all vegetarian."

"Yuck," I stuck my tongue out and Kai laughed. She waited in the door frame for me to get off of my bed. Together we walked to the main dining room.

"Ah, girls, we've been waiting for you!" A very pleasant and plump Pema smiled from the table. The look on her face showed how starved she looked.

"Yeah, it's about time!" Meelo added. The little bald headed boy stuck his tongue out to add to his frustration.

"We're so sorry!" Kai exclaimed while we took our places.

Tenzin said grace before we dove into the meal. For vegetarian food it wasn't awful.

"So Tenzin, how is our training going to work?" Kai asked. The children had been chattering away and cracking jokes, but there was finally a lull in the conversation. I could tell Kai had been dying to ask that question.

"It will require a lot of hardwork, girls," Tenzin sighed. He was done with his meal, but Pema continued to eat. Meelo was playing with his food, Ikki was scolding him, and Jinora was paying close attention to her what her father was saying. "As we all know, this has never happened before in the history of the Avatar. We must try and figure out some kind of connection for the two of you girls." Tenzin glanced lovingly at his wife. "Sweetheart do you think you could take the children to prepare for bed?"

"Of course, darling," she smiled brightly at her husband. Then she looked to her children, "Come along, angels. We must get you ready for bedtime! Your father has a lot to discuss with Korra and Kai. Say goodnight to the girls, children."

"I don't want to go to bed! I want to stay and talk to the girls and find out what's going on and play with them and maybe braid their hair!" Ikki cried out. She was a spitfire.

"Me too!" Meelo decided. "'Cept, I don't want to braid your hair!"

"Ikki, Meelo, come on! Mother said we have to go and get ready for bed so we should," Jinora scolded the others. Luckily for Pema, they obeyed their older sister.

Tenzin began to speak to us once the others left. "I'm very sorry girls, but I can't begin your training tomorrow. There's a... situation going on in the City and I must work with the other council members tomorrow."

Kai looked at him with disappointment but said, "It's okay, Tenzin. We understand."

"Can we go to the city with you? I want to see everything there is! I want to meet the people that we are supposed to help. I'm sure Kai wants to go too," I added and looked at my sister for support. She faintly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, girls, but it is far too dangerous for you to be wandering off into the city. There's a lot going on right now. If you want to do some exploring feel free to adventure around the island. I'm sure that the children would love to join you after their morning meditation," Tenzin replied firmly.

"What?" I cried out. In the South Pole we were confined to a small village. We were kept away from the other children to avoid any teasing or harrassment. However, in the city no one knew us yet. We would be fine. How could we do an Avatar's duty if we were confined to a small island?"

"I'm sorry, Korra. That's just how it has to be," Tenzin sighed. The three of us sat in silence for a moment. I glanced at Kai, but she was focused on Tenzin. I looked back at him too and then he spoke. "We will begin your lessons the day after tomorrow. I'm sorry to disappoint you girls. Go and get some rest." With that Tenzin was gone.

"Kai, this is so unfair. No matter where we go we're trapped in a cage," I muttered. I felt utterly deflated.

"Korra, you're being dramatic. We'll get to go into the city eventually, it just won't be tomorrow. There's still plenty of the island that we can look around. I'm sure there's great spots for you to water bend and for me to earth bend," Kai tried to comfort me, but it didn't work.


	3. A Day in Republic City

Chapter Three- A Day in Republic City

KORRA

The next morning I woke up feeling frustrated. By the time Kai and I went to the dining room to eat breakfast Tenzin was already gone and I couldn't plead with him to let me go to Republic City. If it was so dangerous than why did they choose to make their home so close to it? Kai could sense my frustration.

"Pema, we're going to go explore the island a little," I declared once breakfast was over and we finished helping her clean the dishes. I hoped that it didn't come off as too harsh.

"You girls go have fun! The children have to work on their meditations and I think I would like to rest for a while since the baby is coming so soon," Pema smiled cheerfully at us.

"Thanks, Pema!" I smiled back. I turned to Kai and said, "Let's go get Naga and Kala."

As we walked towards our sleeping quarters Kai said, "Korra, you're acting weird. You seemed very irritated at breakfast, but just now you were so cheerful to Pema about exploring the island. I know that you don't really want to."

"Don't worry about it, Kai. Let's just go," I answered her hastily. Could she tell what I was planning?

We took our polar bear dogs and mounted ourselves on the saddles. We rode around and found all sorts of hidden paths in the woods. It took almost all morning but we finally arrived to a spot on the edge of the island. It had amazing rocks for Kai to bend and there was a beach for me. I sat by Kai for a few minutes and watched her bend. She thrusted rocks up from the ground and rose her self. She was so immersed in her work that I slipped down to the water where the two polar bear dogs were romping.

"Naga, come here," I whisipered. The polar bear dog stepped away from the beachy shore and ran towards me. I hopped on the saddle and looked back once at my sister. She was so into her bending that she didn't notice what I was doing. Naga and I ran towards the water and my polar bear dog began to paddle quickly.

We were almost a mile away when I heard Kai's shouts. I looked back and she was standing on her rock platform. Her long raven colored hair was flowing behind her. I quickly turned and faced towards the City. It was hard to face Kai's disappointment.

The swim to the island wasn't horribly long, but by the time I got there I felt famished. Naga and I navigated our way throughout the city, almost getting hit by many Satomobiles in the process. We finally found ourselves a quaint park with a pond in the middle where there would be some fish.

As Naga and I made our way throughout the park I heard some shouting that attracted my attention. "What is that?" I asked Naga. We ran towards the commotion.

"The time for equality is now! We need to get rid of benders and equal out the playing field. The only way that we can do that is with the help of Amon! Join the Equalisits and help us fight the tyrant benders!" A small angry looking man shouted on top of a wooden stage. There were several people around him cheering at what he said. Posters of a man in a mask were scattered around the stage.

"What's your problem?" I shouted. "Bending is awesome? Why wouldn't you like it?" I sat on Naga with my arms crossed.

"Let me guess, you're a bender, aren't you?" The man on the podium asked.

"Yeah, and it's awesome," I hissed back.

"You would probably waterbend me off this stage right now wouldn't you?" He shouted.

"If you continue to be this annoying I might," I retorted.

"This is the problem with benders!" The man on the podium shouted. The crowd turned to me and they all looked angry. I whispered in Naga's ears and we took off running.

Naga and I went to the pond and fished some grub out of it. I was in the middle of grilling my second fish when a man popped out of the bushes next to me. He looked dirty and his hair was sticking out all over the place, "Hello there. My name's Gommu. I live in this here bush. May I have one of those delightful fishes of yours?"

I looked at the man in disbelief. "You live in that bush?" I asked. He nodded his head. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the man so I handed him one of my fish, "Enjoy!"

"Thanks missy. Don't look now, but here comes the coppers!" He responded quickly and dove back into his bush.

"You can't fish here!" The man shouted. He looked angry. I hopped on Naga and ran out of the park as fast as I could.

KAI

"Good girl, Kala," I whispered to my furry best friend when we made it on shore of the island. It shouldn't have surprised me that Korra took off, but for some reason it did. I didn't blame her for it. I wanted to see the city too.

Kala and I rested for a moment when we reached the shore. I didn't have any idea where Korra might be. But if I knew her she was probably getting into trouble.

"Come on Kala," we should get going. I nudged the polar bear dog and off we went. We ran throughout the city. I'd never seen a Satomobile before in my life, but now it seemed liked I was seeing them everywhere. There were loud honks coming for the Satomobiles and I was doing my best to dodge the traffic. Eventually though, it grew too tiring.

I directed Kala over to a small street. There was a woman selling fruit. "Excuse me miss," I asked the woman. She looked up at me. She seemed extremely nervous.

"Yes?" She asked before glancing over her shoulder.

"Could you tell me where the council members meet?"

She pointed down the street, "It's down that way. Make a right when you see the park and then you will be right there," she said, but it sounded like there was more she wanted to add. A loud shout came from behind her. She took one glance back and then turned to me again. "Go away from here! Now!"

I looked beyond her. There were three men cornering an older man. I looked to the woman with determination and shook my head. I hopped on Kala's back and we ran down the alleyway.

"Stay away from him!" I shouted.

The three men took one look at me and burst out laughing. "What's a pretty little thing like you going to do to three Triple Threat Triads?"

"I'm a lot more than a little girl," I hissed back at the men. With the raise of my fist I pulled the stone from their feet and raised them up. One jumped onto the ground before the rocks stood too tall, but the other two were stuck. The old man below hobbled back into his shop.

I used an air blast to knock the two men off the newly erected rock pillars. One man shot into the window of a store and the other landed on top of a Satomobile creating a large dent int the top.

I was too busy admiring my work of the two men that I had almost forgotten about the third. All of a sudden a large blast of fire was heading my way. I ducked down just in time to avoid it.

"Are you sure you want to mess with me?" I hissed at the man only a few feet away.

"It would be my pleasure," he retorted with a twisted smile.

"Oh no you don't!" A familiar voice echoed from behind me. I turned around and Korra was charing towards us. Naga was running quickly and slammed into the firebender. Korra then took some water from a pouch she always kept with her and froze it around the man.

Then I blasted him with a powerful shot of wind and he went soaring into another Satomobile that lined the alleyway.

Korra looked at me with a beaming smile. Her brown hair was secure in its ponytail, but my own black hair was flying behind me.

"Korra, I'm so glad I found you!" I laughed. It was a nervous laugh though. I hadn't been expecting to get into a fight my first day into the city.

"Kai, I have to tell you something," she repsonded. She looked more nervous than I was used to seeing her.

But before she could a tough looking woman with short grey hair and scars on her face entered the alleyway.


	4. The Plot Thickens

CHAPTER FOUR- THE PLOT THICKENS

KAI

"I'm sorry Miss Beifong, but I still don't understand what we did wrong," I sighed. Korra and I sat together in the interrogation room of council hall.

"You don't know what you did?" Lin Beifong asked with a tone of sarcasm. "Did you not see all of the destruction you created in the alley? Shops and Satomobiles were destroyed! Sure, you may have helped to take some Triads off the streets, but you girls did just as much harm as you did good," the stern woman scolded us.

"I'm truly sorry. It's our first time in the City. We've only ever lived in the South Pole," I answered. My voice was shaking.

"Kai, relax," Korra snapped at me. It wasn't in a rude way. I could tell she was just agitated by the chief of police.

"You should learn how to behave like your sister," Lin smirked at Korra.

Korra stood up and pushed her chair back. She placed her hands on the table and glared into Lin's eyes. "Call Tenzin."

"He's already on his way," she laughed back at Korra. She'd let us wallow here without even telling us that our guardian was coming.

Korra was so angry with Lin that she didn't even sit back down. She just paced back and forth and grunted. I could tell that Lin was reveling in it.

At this point I didn't care though. Korra had sounded serious when she told me that she needed to tell me something. I could see a look in her eyes that seldom appeared. She was serious. I knew she wouldn't tell me in front of Chief Beifong, either.

"Girls!" Tenzin yelled as he burst through the door.

Lin groaned, "Did my officers really let you just barge in here like that? I really need to beef up the security around here." Lin had a bit of a sarcastic smirk on her face. If we weren't in this situation Korra probably would have liked her.

"Now Lin, can you please let the girls go? They're new. They don't understand the ways of city life," Tenzin sighed. He looked over to us with disappointment. I turned my head down in shame while Korra kept pacing.

"What kind of a lesson would we be teaching these girls if we just let them go?" Lin asked. She tapped the side of the metal vest she wore.

"Lin, I'll pay for the damages. Please, just let the girls go," Tenzin pleaded with the stubborn chief.

"Fine, fine," she answered and waved her hand back and forth as if trying to get rid of a disgusting smell in the room. I looked up at her. She looked at Korra and then to me. "Girls, this is a warning. I do not want to see you back in here, or it will not be this easy to get out."

"Come along, girls." Tenzin called out before either of us could respond to Lin. By the time we walked towards the door Tenzin was already in the hall.

KORRA

The back of my neck was hot and red; I could feel Kai's glare burning into it. I knew that she wanted to know what I had to tell her. I wanted to, but I was nervous to talk about it in front of Tenzin. But why should I be? He probably knew about it already.

"Um, guys," I stammered.

"Yes?" Kai exclaimed and scooted forward on Oogi's saddle toward me.

"Yes, Korra? What do you have to say?" Tenzin asked in a that made it seem as though he was expecting an apology.

"I heard something from protestors in the city today," I managed to get out. Tenzin gasped and Oogi dropped rapidly for one second before Tenzin retook control. Kai schooched even closer to me and squeezed my hand, she could tell I was distraught.

"What did you hear Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"There are a lot of people that don't like bending," I began. Once I started the words flowed like a river, "This guy was shouting about a group called The Equalists and some leader named Amon. They want equality, but it doesn't sound like a good thing. I mean, they don't make it sound like they want to be raised up, but rather they want us to be brought down. I don't know what's going on. It sounds awful. Do you know anything about this Tenzin?"

Tenzin turned towards us and Oogi kept on a straight course towards the island. "This is why I didn't want you girls to come to the city, especially with the current predicament of your bending abilities. The protests have been growing. There have been rumors of secret rallies where Amon persuades the good people of this city that benders are evil. I've even heard that some benders have been tormented by the group. Fortunately, it hasn't turned too violent yet. I'm afraid of what is going to happen."

Kai spoke next. Her voice was fragile, "It will be okay. I know it."

Tenzin turned back around to prepare for landing, "I hope so girls. I hope so."


End file.
